


Special orders

by whosophia



Series: one shots/short stories [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa always orders a skim latte because almond milk is not an option at her usual coffee shop.<br/>Until today.</p><p> </p><p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special orders

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post/prompt on tumblr earlier this morning and It got stuck in me head. Thanks, 100spacewalkers.  
> Hope this will satisfy you all :)

It's a mid February cold and cloudy morning and the only thing Lexa can think about, the only damn single thought that has been stuck in her head since she woke up after just not enough sleep and way too much revising notes for the biology test at 9 is coffee.

A cup of hot, steaming skinny-double shot-latte. That _and_  the cute barista behind the coffee machine she has been peeking at for the last six months or so.

But coffee is the main reason, Lexa tells herself. Despite having a Starbucks basically around the corner from where she lives.

 

The gorgeous brunette is now standing at the end of the shoert queue, a notebook in hand and that frown Anya always mocks her for _("I am not cute, Anya. I am a badass." "Sure you are, Commander badass.")_.

"Good morning Lexa! Your usual?" A tall, objectively handsome, curly-haired young man greets her with a huge grin. Lexa has ben getting coffee at this same shop for such a long time now that everyone on the morning shift obviously knows her name and order, by now.

"Hello Bellamy. Yes, please. Thank you" The woman replies, giving him a quick tiny smile before drowning back into her neat and organized notes.

Absent mindedly Lexa moves to the collecting area which, usually, is also Lexa's favourite because she can clearly glances at the beautiful golden-haired barista without looking like a total creep. Today, though, she is too lost and concentrated on her test to notice anything happening behind the counter.

"Lexa, your's ready. Have a nice day." Clarke's cheerful voice drives the girl back to reality. _Her smile_.

"Thank you. Have a good day, too." She grabs the cup and takes a first sip while walking towards the entrance. Suddenly the woman stops and sips once more before turning on her heels and moving back to the coffee machine.

"This isn't my usual, Clarke. Is there almond milk in it?" A confused and speechless Lexa asks, staring at the blonde.

"You've been asking for almond milk for months, Lexa." Clarke replies, matter of factly, hiding the curving of her lips at best she can.

"Oh, no. Of course, I remember. I'm not complainin. I just thought I'd never seen this day. When did you add it to the menu?"

"We...didn't. That's for you." The beautiful woman's face flushes red, from her neck to her ears. "Don't tell Bell." She winks and then turns to start with the next orders.

Dumbfounded, Lexa slowly walks towards the exit, once again, before noticing something scribbled on the side of her cup (not Bellamy's handwriting).

_Text me. C._

_xxx-xxx-xxx_

**Author's Note:**

> My personal tumblr is whosophia. Let's be friends.
> 
> Also, if you liked this attempt to write a one shot and you may have ideas running through your mind, just message me on tumblr. That prompt could become a great work!


End file.
